


Pinned by the Devil

by Shae_C



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bottom Aziraphale, Chastity Device, Crowley in latex, Crowley loves his angel, Everything is Consentual, M/M, Marking, Nerds in Love, Possessive Crowley, Restraints, aziraphale loves his demon, top crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_C/pseuds/Shae_C
Summary: Every so often Crowley wants to remind Aziraphale what demon he belongs too. Aziraphale is rather fond of these reminders.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange





	Pinned by the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Realafah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realafah/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Rea!!! This was a great prompt to work with. I hope you have an amazing holiday season friend. *hugs*


End file.
